


Golden Lights

by Baconmilk



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grief/Mourning, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baconmilk/pseuds/Baconmilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave dives into to grief over the death of his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Lights

Sometimes, it hits you. You know, that memory you want to forget but can't? It just hits you sometimes. Like out of the blue. It's not always a bad memory though. It could be a good one, but most of the time, it just makes you feel negative or just bad. Like, remembering a nice time you had with and ex or an old friend that just makes you upset because you love that person but you know you can't be with them, whatever way that is. Or maybe it's just a bad memory, like a fight or a death. Either way, you just remember it and your feelings become overwhelming and you just have to stop a moment to gather yourself up. Sometimes, it's too much and you just cry on the spot. Everyone stares, but you don't care. You've been bottling these emotions up for too long and they must come out. It's not healthy, to keep them in, but of course you never believed so. You just keep your cool facade and went on with your life. But one day, one trigger, and it all came out. He's dead, there's nothing i can do about it and it's all my fault is the only thing that goes through your mind. You want to quit, end everything, but you know you can't. Your a hero, an important part of everything, you don't know it yet, you just don't No, you aren't a hero, he was. You aren't. Believing is just a word i can't pronounce. You don't want to either. Everything is getting to your head, your going crazy. If you just stopped to taker it all in you find yourself somewhere you haven't been before and your head spinning. It's so cold. So, so cold. You're alone. So very alone. There's heat everywhere, but it won't touch you, it wouldn't touch you with a 10-foot pole. It's dark too. You can't find the light, if there is one. But you keep running, going nowhere fast but not stopping anytime know, somehow, at the end of this 'tunnel' there's a bright light. Two of them, two bright, golden lights. And those lights are his eyes. His shades are gone, his eyes in plain sight, telling you everything is alright. They tell you; 'You're doing good kid, keep going. Keep going, not just for me, but for your friends, for the whole universe. You are the hero, Lil man. Do your thing.' So many things race through your mind, and without thinking the only thing that come out of your mouth it the big question; 'Will you be with me?' He grins and starts laughing his hearty laugh. You laugh with him too. 'I'm always with you, always watching, in here' And with that, he places his big warm hand on your chest. You place your hand on his, your eyes burning from the tears pooling into your eyes and overflowing down your pale, freckled cheeks. You look up, and he's gone. Your back on the street, music blaring in your ears and your cheeks soaked in tears. But, He's been replaced with a goofy, raven haired boy with big square glasses and buck teeth. And, he's smiling at you. He's holding out his hand and calling your name. You take it. The raven haired boy's grin grows wider as he say's one thing, running forward and pulling you along; 'Come on Dave, everyone is waiting for you!' That's all you ever needed.

**Author's Note:**

> First story heh... if you'd like my tumblr is baconmilkisreallythewatertemple uvu Thanks for reading!


End file.
